Cuento antes de dormir
by S.Okami-san
Summary: Francis le cuenta un cuento a Mattheu... ¿por que el canadience dice que si Arthur se entera lo mata?... la historia principal es UkxUs... Mal sumary pasen y lean por favor.


**Agradecimientos:** Gracias a -nee-chan mi musa y editora de faltas. (Esta no la corrigió porque lo hice sin ella presente, así que perdonen las Faltas ortográficas).

**Advertencias:** Franada (Francis x Matthew) y UsxUk (Arthur x Alfred) creo que un poco Ooc… creo.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo una humilde chica, solo lo hago con el fin de pasar un buen rato ¡SOLO ESO!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Francis y su raro cuento antes de dormir**

.

.

.

.

.

Por la noche, cuando Matthew se está preparando para irse a la cama, llega Francis. Sube la escalera silenciosamente, porque quiere sorprender al menor. Abre la puerta de la habitación con mucho cuidado y se coloca sin hacer ruido tras de él. Le sopla muy suavemente en la nuca y un escalofrío le comienza a recorrer la espalda.

-Fra-Francis no hagas eso –se guiro para quedar frente a él-. Me haces cosquillas.

-Excusé mua mon amor –le besa la mejilla-. Antes de que te acuestes te contaré un cuento como cuando eras pequeño.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá, y el francés acomodó un brazo sobre los hombros del canadiense.

-Como ya sabes nadie sabe más historias que el onii-san –nuevamente le beso la mejillas-. Ahora comenzaré el cuento…

_Un día iba un chico de nombre Alfred. F Jones por un camino montañoso cuando estalló una terrible tormenta. El agua caía del cielo con gran fuerza, y los truenos y rayos retumbaban y todo se iluminaba como si del día se tratara. El joven aventurero corrió a refugiarse en una cueva. En el suelo pudo distinguir los que parecían restos de una antigua hoguera en la que las cenizas aún estaban vivas. Colocando algunas ramas secas que encontró esparcidas por el suelo encendió el fuego. _

_ Luego oyó un gruñido tan fuerte que pensó que era un trueno, pero no, era un gruñido. Notó el calor de un aliento. Y una fuerte reparación. Le entro mucho miedo, pero no podía salir fuera pues la tormenta se había vuelto más furiosa. Quizás lo hubiese podido matar un rayo o un árbol arrancado de la tierra. _

_ Entonces apareció ante él una sombra de ojos esmeralda, que brillaron debido al reflejo de un rayo. Alfred exclamó -¡Un monstruo! - y se desmallo._

_ Cuando se despertó, la tormenta se había marchado a otro sitio pero era de noche y solo la luz de la fogata iluminaba el lugar. Un aroma le llegó. El monstruo había dejado carne asándose en el fuego y parecía que ya estaba lista para ser devorada. Sin preocuparse por nada se alzó para coger la carne y llevársela a la boca. Una vez hubo comido deparo en una tinaja que contenía agua de la lluvia y sin más, como con la carne, bebió el agua. _

_ Unas pisadas le hicieron apartar la mirada del fuego y fijarlas en el sujeto que, oculto tras las sombras, lo observaba. El chico nuevamente asustado rogó - ¡Por favor no me comas, soy insípido y muy duro no le gustare a tu paladar y sería un desperdicio!- retrocedió. El supuesto monstro rio a carcajada limpia para decir -¡Jajá! No me hagas reír ¿para que querría yo comerte? - ante esas palabras el otro habló - ¡¿No comes personas?! - El chico de salió de entre las sombras -¡Idiota! ¡Acaso tengo pinta de ser un mostro come hombres! -Alfred se quedó mirándolo perdido. El chico que apareció ante él era un poco más bajo que él, sus cabellos eran de un rubio brillante como el sol, sus ojos de un bello y profundo verde que resaltaban con su piel clara, lo único que había de raro eran sus cejas - Tienes unas cejas raras ¿lo sabes?-. - ¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Estúpido!- Contestó enfadado pues no le gustaba que se rieran de sus grandes cejas. Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Jones - No me estoy riendo de ellas…- intento que el otro no pensara mal - Te quedan bien, no a todo el mundo le sientan bien. A ti te hace más lindo-. Con un sonrojo bastante notable volvió a hablar - Idiota, si vas diciendo esas cosas no dudaras vivo por mucho, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?- -Me llamo Alfred .F Jones ¿Tú?- también preguntó -Soy Arthur Kirkland-_

_ Pasadas unas horas ambos se encontraban sentados juntos ante la hoguera. Alfred rompió el hielo - ¿Qué hacías en esta cueva?- ante esta pregunta respondió - Esta claro que lo mismo que tú, la tormenta me pillo antes y cuando creí que se había ido Salí mas después de un rato el cielo se volvió a oscurecer y decidí regresar pero cierto señorito estaba ya dentro con el fuego encendido-. Nuevamente el silencio inundo la cueva - Me alegro de que la tormenta siguiera-, - ¿Y eso?- cuestionó Arthur - Pues gracias a ella pude conocerte- se quedó mirándolo a los ojos - Yo igual me alegro de haber conocido a un chico con miedo los monstros y a la oscuridad- - No te burles, ¡lo digo enserio!- pensó que se reía de él - Lo digo enserio idiota, lo único que eres len…- fue callado pues unos labios ajenos se posaron sobre los suyos. Este no se quedó atrás y correspondió aquel gesto que no sería el último pero si el primero de muchos._

-¿Te gustó mon amor? –preguntó una vez termino el cuento Francis.

-Sí, pero si Arthur se entera de que lo usaste en un cuento creo que te matará –se acurrucó.

-Entonces será nuestro secreto –le acaricio la cabeza de su niño-. Por cierto, je te aime mon amor –susurró antes de que ambos cayeran en brazos de Morfeo.

**Fin**

.

**.**

**Y así termina otro Fic… como siempre decimos todos… dejad un review que se les agradecerá eternamente y si me dejan de paso un lindo Canadá se los agradezco.**

**También acepto críticas, siempre constructivas, no destructivas porque cogeré el bastón mágico de Rusia (tubería) y…**

…**KolKolKolKolKolKolKol…**


End file.
